when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Bellum
Doctor Sarah Bellum is a character who appears in a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, "Ralphie Strikes a Nerve." She is voiced by Sandra Oh. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is a robot scientist working at Robo-Land (which is now the headquarters of the United Schnee Liberty Command) who is serving for Team Magic School Bus, and she was also the one of who created the Rah-Rah Robot, which was once a giant cheerleading robot that was piloted by Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Ralphie and Wanda. During the episode, she owns a robot factory complex, and when she meets Ralphie for the first time, she created this robot so that Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Ralphie and Wanda can pilot it there to cheer for both Tim, Jyoti, and also, for the Walkerville Warthogs volleyball team, against Janet Perlstein's own volleyball team during an outdoor volleyball game in order to win the game and end their losing streak once and for all, but in World War III, she is a robot specialist working for Weiss Schnee, her team (Team RWBY), her own Wehrmacht (the Schnee Wehrmacht) and her own futuristic armed forces (the United Schnee Liberty Command) by upgrading the Rah-Rah Robot and converting it combat robot to go fight against Hakim's Rah-Rah Robot. During the siege of Kassala (and later on in the North African Crisis), she upgraded it, and then she changed it into a combat robot so the crew of the Rah-Rah Robot can return to the robot, drive it once agan, and instead of cheerleading, they would go fight Abasi Hakim to have another victory for that robot, capture the Dardanelles Robot (in Operation Hammerfall, destroy enemy giant monsters and giant robots, defeat Tabuu and the rest of the Subspace Army (e.g. Stone Alexander and the World Union), provide support to allied giant monsters and giant robots, and rescue Tim and Jyoti from their captivity. After the North African Crisis and during the battle of Turin, she will be fighting at enemies when the Russian invasion came, but she was getting captured by Grant's troops to make her that she would create robots for Grant and Lilith as their prisoner of war. Many of the Coalition of the Red Star troops have great respect from Bellum, because of her courage to build and repair robots of her own in battle. Luftwaffe flying ace Adolf Galland asked anyone from the Grand Alliance to airdrop Bellum some tools and parts to build new robots, which they did. Shortly before Operation Grizzly Bear, Bellum tried to escape using a rope made from bedsheets so that she could climb down from the window. She was eventually caught however, after being betrayed. Bellum was now on a Luftwaffe-run prisoner of war camp known as Stalag Luft IX. She had made so many escape attempts, but the Nazis got in their camp, threatened to take away her tools and parts, and even, to destroy her robot and shut down Robo-Land for good. Many weeks later, while in Stalag Luft X, Bellum and several others tried to escape, but the alarm was raised when a Luftwaffe officer came to visit Bellum and she was not there. Soon, she was recaptured. She was then transferred to the escape-proof Colditz Castle on the August 18th, 2025, where she would spend several months, and on 15 April 2026, the prison was liberated and Bellum was freed by American troops, along with the help of Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Team RWBY, Team Magic School Bus, Weiss' siblings (Whitley Schnee and Winter Schnee), the Schnee Wehrmacht and the United Schnee Liberty Command. She would continue her career as a combat robot engineer in the battlefield during later battles for both the Schnee Wehrmacht and the United Schnee Liberty Command, just long after she was rescued. Now she can use these weapons: an M1911 pistol, a sawed-off shotgun, a Heckler & Koch P30, a knife, a Heckler & Koch MP5, a FN P90 and an assassin's dagger. In battle, she can fight enemies with the ability to build and repair allied robots, but she can also use a converting machine for converting enemy robots in order to become allied robots. Now she will fight for Weiss Schnee, Team RWBY, Team WHKC, Team JNPR, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the United Schnee Liberty Command, the Schnee Dust Company, the Soviet Rose Army Force, Team Magic School Bus, the Rah-Rah Robot, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Biography Category:Characters Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests